By the Fireside
by Chiefbrodie
Summary: Doccubus. Bo and Lauren as teenagers celebrating their one year anniversary together. Filled with sweet fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**~This was just in my head and I decided to post it. Not sure if I'll continue it, it was just something I wanted to put out there! ~Enjoy~**

"Are you sure we should be doing this, wont we get in trouble?" I whisper as Bo leads me through the darkness to our destination

"Stop worrying we'll be fine." I stopped in my tracks and gulped hard

"What if our parents get worried when we don't come home?" Bo stopped and walked up to me. She grabbed my hands in hers and squeezed them tightly

"If you don't want to do it then we don't have to Laur."

"No I want to, sorry I'm just nervous." She smiled and kissed my lips softly

"You don't have to be, just trust me." I kissed her lips this time

"You know I do."

"I know, now lets go." She held my hand and we continued our walk through the woods.

It was nighttime in October and the air was crisp. I loved this weather, I loved apple picking, wearing huge sweaters, leggings and combat boots everyday, I loved the smell of pumpkin pie. I loved everything there was about fall, I was truly happiest when this season rolled around.

"Happy anniversary Lauren." I looked at Bo who was grinning like a fool, but she was my fool. I stared into her warm eyes and got lost in them, something I did far too often. She kissed my cheek and turned away from me.

"So what do you think?" She asked

"Beautiful." She turned to me and glared at me when she realized I was still looking at her

"Would you stop staring at me and tell me what you think." She smirked at me and I felt her eyes on me as I stepped away from her and turned to the scene in front of me.

It was our one-year anniversary. Bo and I had just started our senior year of high school and I had been obsessing over college applications. She had begged me to take a night off from studying and researching different schools so we could celebrate a year together. I agreed but only because she was impossible to resist her when she gave me her big puppy dog eyes and showed her dimple. If she asked me to rob a bank with that look, I would do it.

I looked around me and saw Bo's old truck. She had arranged layers of blankets in the bed of it and placed one rose in the middle of it. There was a warm fire illuminating the tiny clearing that smelled like heaven. It was simple, but it's was all I needed. I turned to Bo with glassy eyes

"It's absolutely perfect Bo." She grinned at me and pulled me close to her and kissed me. The way our lips melted together took my breath away. She pulled away and whipped a single tear that had escaped.

"You're perfect. I knew you didn't want me to make a big deal about today but you deserve a break once and a while." I wrapped my arms around her neck and she placed her hand on my waist and pulled me close. I rested my forehead against hers

"I don't think you know how much I love you Bo Dennis." She smiled and kissed my nose

"I love you too Lauren Lewis… If you wanted to remind me ho much you love me I wouldn't be opposed to it." She winked at me and we both laughed

"Seriously Bo, this is just what I needed and everything I wanted out of today; just some alone time with you."

"Nothing makes me happier than making you happy." We both chuckled at our corniness. Bo took my hand and led me to the truck. She hoped up in on swift movement and then stuck out her hands for me to take. I took them hoped up. She smiled at me and held up a finger to imply she would need a second. She opened the window and reached into the truck to do something. I enjoy the position she was in and admired her, assists in her favorite pair of leggings. I shamelessly zoned out and hadn't noticed that Bo was looking t me with an amused look. She cleared her throat and brought me back to the present. I looked at her and grinned wide

"And what are you looking at?" she questioned. I laughed slightly and walked closer to her.

"Just admiring you, well your body… That's not illegal is it?" She rolled her eyes

"No, in fact I encourage it." I finally heard the music that Bo had turned on. She took me into her arms and we swayed back and forth to the sound of Ray LaMontagne. I felt the warmth of the fire on my backside as we stood in the bed of the truck and danced together.

"You're amazing you know that?" I said

"I know." I rolled my eyes at her. We danced for a while and then sat down once my exhaustion hit me.

"You've been working too hard Lauren, it's 10:30pm and you're ready to go to bed." We were resting our backs against the window of the truck with our legs sprawled out in front of us. Bo put her arm around me and drew me close to her; I scooted over to her and rested my head on her shoulder. I sighed heavily

"I know, but I want to apply early and applications are due the second week of November." She put her hand under my chin and lifted my face so we were face to face.

"You're 17 years old, you're aloud to have some fun… You worry me with the amount of work you put on yourself." I moved so I was sitting up straight and put her face in my hands

"I love that you worry about me, but you don't have to. I'll be done with it all soon, I'm actually a few weeks ahead of where I need to be in the process." I kissed her mouth and let her know how much I appreciated her and loved her with that kiss. Her hands moved to my neck and kept me close as she moaned into my mouth. I smiled and forced myself to pull away.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet." She was pouting at me with eyebrows scrunched together

"Patience is a virtue you know." She moved my legs so they were draped over her lap. I rested my head against the glass of the window and smirked at her.

"Fine… What schools are you applying to again?" I took her hands into mine and held onto them tightly

"Yale, Harvard, Dartmouth, Stanford, Columbia and Duke."

"You're aiming high aren't you?" She said. I blushed suddenly embarrassed

"Well they're the best medical schools in the country so I figured-" she interrupted me

"I'm not judging you or anything, I was just teasing. I know you'll get into every single one of them Lauren. You're the smartest person I've ever met." She smiled genuinely at me.

"Thanks for saying that… What schools are you applying to?" She sighed at my question. Bo hated talking about the future, especially hers.

"Can we not talk about this tonight? You know I hate this stuff." I shook my head no

"We have to talk about it… It's sooner than you think it is Bo." She frowned at me.

"I know mom… Don't give me that look… Fine, you win. I was thinking Bentley University, BC, Brown… And Dartmouth." I felt the corners of my mouth turn up

"You're thinking about going to Dartmouth?! Wouldn't that be amazing if we went to the same school." She shrugged at me

"Yeah it would, but I'm not as smart as you so I don't know if I'll get in."

"Hey, you will get in. You're right you're not as smart as I am, but I'm a genius." She glared at me

"I'm joking babe, you're extremely smart. You're in the top 10 of our class." Something about Bo that many people didn't know was that she was really smart. People thought because she was so sociable and relaxed that she didn't have a brain but she geeked out just as much as I did.

"Thanks for saying that, now can we put the future on pause for the rest of the night and enjoy the present?"

"Yes of course." We sat silently for a while just enjoying the crackling sound of the fire. I turned to Bo who was staring at me

"What are you thinking?" I asked her

"That all I wanna do right now is kiss you." I blushed and looked down. She held my cheek in her hand and me drew to her. Our lips met in a warm and passionate embrace. She tangled her hands in my hair as I lifted my hands to her the back of her neck. Her tongue begged for entrance into my mouth, I parted my lips and moaned into her as she explored my mouth. Our tongues fought each other for the upper hand, as our breathing grew heavy. Bo's hand slid from hair down the front of my body and rested on my thigh sending shivers down my spine. Her lips moved from mine to jaw and down to my neck as she nipped and sucked surely leaving more than one mark on me. I exhaled heavily enjoying the attention of her lips on my skin. She moved her lips to my ear and whispered

"I want to show you how much I love you Lauren." There was no sound of nervousness or doubt in her words as she spoke

"Show me." I whispered back to her. She pulled back from me to look into my eyes. She found that I was being honest and no doubt saw how much I lusted for her. I nodded to her and pulled her back to my lips. She gasped at the force of the kiss but soon caught up to my intensity. At some point I had ended up on my back with Bo straddling me. Her hands explored my body and rested on my ribs gripping me tight. I wanted her to know that I was comfortable with her. I broke away from our kiss and looked into her eyes as I placed my hands on hers and moved them up to my breasts. She arched her eyebrows at me

"I said show me." Her eyes grew wide as took in my words. She nodded and moved her delicious lips back to my neck. She squeezed my breasts softly and pulled us up into a sitting position. She moved my heavy cream-colored cardigan off my shoulders leaving me in a burgundy t-shirt. We kissed again as I stripped her of her black leather jacket. I boldly moved my hands to the hem of her shirt and slid them under. Her warm skin felt like silk to my touch, I slid my hands further up until I landed at my destination. I unclasped her bra and moved my hands around to the front where her breasts waited for my touch. Her breath hitched as pulled away from me and looked at me with an evil stare. She Moved her hands from my neck and removed her shirt and bra leaving me in awe of her beauty. She laughed at me

"Enjoying the view?"

"More than you know." I husked back to her. My arousal was kicking in as I moved towards her chest. I took her breast into my mouth as I massaged the other one with my hand. I swirled my tongue around the erect nipple and earned a heavy moan from the brunette. As I continued my assault on her busty chest I felt her drag her hands down my back to the edge of my shirt and pull up. I removed my mouth and hands from her figure and allowed her to remove my shirt completely. She unclasped my bra and kissed me again. I thought I would be cold but suddenly the cool air wasn't cool enough. Bo pushed me backwards and attacked my neck with kisses; she soon moved her lips to my collarbone and bit down making me gasp. She smiled into me as she continued to move down she paused a moment to kiss me in between breast and moved her hands to cover them. She massaged them and moved her mouth over to one and replaced her hand with her talented lips. I arched my back up into her wanting more from her. She moved her free hand to my hip and slid her thumb just under the hem of my leggings. Wanting to speed things up I switched our positions.

**To be continued… ;) **

**~You can blame my job and school for forcing me to leave it at this. Will put up the final chapter of this very soon.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~I know it was evil to leave it at that, so enjoy.~**

My knees now rested on either side of Bo's hips. I grinned down at her and grazed my lips across hers before I moved to her neck I kissed and sucked making sure to leave my own mark and moved onto her chest. I placed my lips on one of her breasts and began my work while my hand found the other one and massaged it. She moaned my name as her fingers intertwined with my hair. I relocated my mouth to the other breast and became more aggressive, I tugged and bit and teased it until Bo's hands pulled me up for a kiss. She gained entrance into my mouth immediately and we fought for the upper hand. Her hands we placed firmly on my ass, I could feel the warmth of her hands through the leggings. We parted for a second to catch our breath before our mouths found each other again. I swear I could kiss her every second of every day. She slowly slipped her hands underneath the fabric of my pants and rested them on my bare skin sending a shiver down my back. I began rocking my hips wanting more.

I moved my lips to her ear and we both took a moment to regain our breath. I whispered into her ear

"Bo, please." I didn't have to say anything else she would know what I wanted. She rolled us over and once again I was on my back. She left a trail of kissed down my body and stopped just above the place I wanted her most. I moaned in protest of her stopping and she smirked up at me before she quickly removed my leggings. She practically ripped my underwear off before she started placing kisses on my inner thighs.

"Stop teasing me." She chuckled deeply and finally moved her mouth to where I wanted her most. She swirled her tongue around and wasted no time at all as she slipped two fingers into me. I moaned in pleasure and soon enough I was gripping the blankets in my hands and calling her name out into the night. She kissed her way back up to my neck and waited until I had come down from my orgasm. She smiled slyly at me and winked.

"Your turn." I whispered, my voice still shaky. She grinned at me and I drew her in for a passionate kiss. I moved my hands down to her jeans and unbuttoned them and slid a hand under the fabric. We both gasped as my touch; she was so wet. I parted from her lips and started my trail of kisses down her oh-so perfect physique. I reached her hipbone and bit down before I tugged her jeans and thong off. I paused a moment to take in this view I had of her, our eyes met and all I saw was love in her dark brown orbs.

"Lauren." She said pleadingly. I smirked at her and began my assault. I licked and teased her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Babe..." She husked. Not wanting to tease her anymore I slid two fingers into her opening with ease, she closed her eyes in pleasure as I began pumping in and out. I picked up the speed as she used one hand to grasp the blankets while the other was tangled in my hair as she rode out her orgasm. I removed my fingers from her once she was relaxed and laid on top of her. After a moment of the two of us catching our breath I suddenly realized the fact that we were completely naked right now. I shivered as the cold air finally registered with my body.

"Why don't we get dressed, it is cold out here." Bo said with a grin, I agreed and we helped each other get dressed. Bo opened the back window and reached into the truck again, I took the time to admire the rose had gotten me it was gorgeous and we managed to avoid ruining it our entanglement. She returned and handed a silver thermos to as she pulled a pillow and thick blanket onto the bed of the truck.

"Open it." She said as she hoped off the bed and went to add more wood to the fire. I smiled adoringly at her and did as she said

"Apple cider? Oh my god its warm!" I exclaimed she chuckled at my enthusiasm. She sat down next ot me placing the pillow behind her and draping the blanket over our legs.

"You thought of everything Bo." She smiled warmly at me

"Of course I did, I love you Lauren and I wanted tonight to be something you remember for the rest of your life." She kissed my cheek and I felt myself blush

"I've really gotta step my game up huh?" I joked

"Oh yeah, I expect flowers and chocolates everyday from here on out… Just kidding, but I don't need anything other than you. I can't believe you've let me fall in love with you and stuck with me for a year. It's been wonderful Lauren, I love you." I felt the tears in my eyes but blinked them back

"Let you? I had no choice. When you told me you liked me, as more than a friend I was incredibly happy because I had felt the same way for years. I had been waiting for the day you let _me _fall in love with you. And I do love you Bo. I'm tremendously lucky to have you." I kissed her sweetly and pulled away to see that she was blinking back tears as well.

"Well lover, now that we've made each other cry." We chuckled at each other

"Can we stay longer?" I asked not wanting to leave her side

"Of course." She lay back on her side and rested her head on the pillow, I mirrored her and soon we were eye to eye. She pulled me close for a kiss and our bodies clicked together like puzzle pieces. We held each other for a while before sleep over took the both of us.

THE END.

**~Thanks for the favs and reviews on this little story. I'm slightly obsessed with the thought of BoLo as teens after writing this! You can expect more like this to come; whether it's a one shot or otherwise. Thanks for reading.~**


End file.
